Some Things Never Change
by Cattyfan
Summary: Anne Boleyn has been reincarnated into 1950's England. She has a job, loyal friends and family. She is the most happy until a reincarnated Henry Tudor brings it all crashing down. Now facing execution for the second time she reflects on what happened in both her lives which led to this moment. Note: Anne Boleyn's new life is based on another historical character.
Anne was in her cell awaiting her execution for the second time. She couldn't believe this was happening again. The first time she had prayed to God to welcome her soul into heaven. Whilst she was not as evil as the English court claimed her to be, she certainly wasn't a Saint like Thomas More. Though burning Protestant people could hardly be considered as saintly behaviour. Instead she had been given a new life and new name in 1950's England.

Life had been different for Anne this in time. The Monarchs' power wasn't absolute but given to elected officials that she and other common people could vote for. She had a job and earned her own money as a manger of a night club in London. She had friends and family that loved her. Some of these friends and family had petitioned to spare her life. Her previous friends in her old life had been too scared or like her father didn't want to lose what little rewards they had left.

It was strange as Queen she was arrested for trumped up charges and executed. No one had cared at the time; some people like the Lady Mary probably thought she had deserved her fate. This time people were signing petitions to have the law changed and were saying that she didn't deserve die. Except the charges against her this time weren't false they actually were true. She had killed her lover of the past and the present the reincarnated Henry Tudor.

Not that he had remembered anything of his previous life. She hadn't either for if she did she wouldn't have went anywhere near him. He was still the same rich, charming and charismatic man she had been drawn to all those centuries ago. Sadly that wasn't the only thing that hadn't changed. As soon as she became his he began having affairs with other women resulting in many fights between them. She had left him many times and tried to date other men. However he still pursued her and even offered to marry her. Anne like a fool accepted his proposal thinking it would change but it never did.

The final time they had fought she was pregnant and he punched her in the stomach causing her to miscarry. In that moment all her memories of previous life returned, the long courtship, the break from Rome, the marriage and the birth of her daughter Elizabeth. That wasn't all she had remembered, the countless affairs, the false promises, the miscarriages and her death. All caused by the very same man that was causing her pain in this life as well. He had tried to apologise, he had sent her red roses with a card saying "I'm sorry darling" but it had meant nothing to her now. She could have walked away but knew Henry would pursue her again. Henry liked the chase but this time Anne Boleyn would stop him from chasing her once and for all.

Acquiring the gun had not been difficult even for a place where guns were outlawed. After the war the one or two guns were left unaccounted for and Anne was friends with a few ex soldiers. One of them even showed how to use one and allowed her to practise with it.

She waited outside the pub where she knew Henry would be. She spied him through the window laughing and joking with friends. The sight had disgusted her, no matter what terrible things he had done and no matter what horrible things he intended to do he could laugh it off as if it were nothing.

When Henry finally did make it out of the pub she called out to him. He turned around and she fired her first shot at Henry. It missed, he tried to run away but Anne pursued him and fired again. This time the shot had hit her target and he fell to the ground. She walked towards her prey to see if he was dead. Henry was still alive struggling for breath. Anne could see the horror and recognition on his face he had remembered his previous life.

Anne pointed her gun at him again, he pleaded to her, "Anne please don't…" he used her name from their previous life together. Anne fired until she was out of bullets. Henry had not listened to her pleas of mercy with Elizabeth in her arms so why should she listen now that the child she was carrying in her womb was dead.

When the police had arrived she offered no resistance. There were too many witnesses anyway. Though what was shocking that one of the police officers investigating the crime Anne recognised as one Henrys' friends from a previous life Charles Brandon. Anne Boleyn never had gotten along with Charles in her previous life. When he had read out her arrest warrant the first time around she had expected him to be smug about it but he wasn't, he seemed ashamed. This time he had questioned her and tried to determine if she had acted out of insanity. She supposed it was insane that she believed to be the reincarnated spirit of a long dead Queen who had just murdered her reincarnated husband. If she had said all of this she probably would have been spared the death penalty.

However she didn't want to be spared. When family and solicitors came to discuss her defence she offered no help. From what little she had remembered of the trial it was fair, better than what she had the first time and when the judge passed sentence she felt nothing but numb.

In spite of everything she still loved Henry and that's what made it difficult that no matter how much he had hurt her she continued love him. The only way to get him to stop causing her pain was to end him but also meant ending herself because she could not be without him.

The executioner was said to be good that the pain would be over in mere moments. She had heard that before and the swordsman from Calais had lived up to expectations so why not this man. She wondered what would happen to her soul this time. Murder was considered a sin but did she deserve eternal suffering? Hadn't she suffered enough already or would she get another chance? Anne thought about her possible futures, people do say that third time's a charm.


End file.
